


[翻译] 才不是同性恋呢

by fisafisa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Denial, Fluff, Humor, John in Denial, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Humors John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fisafisa/pseuds/fisafisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John不是同性恋。Sherlock暂且迁就他一下吧。 ╮(╯▽╰)╭</p><p>A translation of Not Gay by TabbyCat33098.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译] 才不是同性恋呢

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858972) by [TabbyCat33098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098). 



  

        他不是同性恋。

        真的，他才不是呢。

        John Hamish Watson是一个喜欢女性身体构造的直男前军医。修长光滑的美腿啦，凹凸有致的身段啦……才是他好的那一口儿。而不是男人坚实胸膛上的飞机场或肌肉块。不，John Watson不是同性恋，千真万确。

        John也没觉得Sherlock很诱人。

        真的，他没有。一点儿都没。

        无可否认，Sherlock确实拥有颇为劲瘦的身躯，可恶的修长美腿和石膏般倾城倾国的肌肤。而且John有太多次看到他没穿上衣，知道他的胸膛宛若瓷雕，他那发达的肌肉在瓷质细腻的肌肤下如同潮水般起伏涌动。但那并不意味着John觉得他有吸引力。好吧，他猜Sherlock可以 _ **被认为**_ 是诱人的。对那种，你知道啦，会觉得这些特质诱人的人而言。而John Watson可不是那些人之一。

        才没那么回事呢，John Watson是个直男且乐于如此，谢了您呐。

        而且他也跟Sherlock说了，以防Sherlock一不小心忽略这码事——虽说这种几率微乎其微。然而，总归是确认一下为好，未雨绸缪是老生常谈嘛。

        “我不是同性恋。”有天晚上，在他们奔跑跨越屋顶，截击捕获了一个被通缉的走私贩后，John对Sherlock说。

        Sherlock古怪的瞥了他一眼，但接着就回头忙工作去了。“当然不是。”他心不在焉的咕哝了一句，聚精会神盯着手里的吸液管。

        “我百分百是直的。”John强调。

        “百分之百。”Sherlock同意道。

        John满意的点点头，接着搞他的博客。“而你也没啥诱人的。”他几乎是后知后觉的补了一句。

        “哦~？”Sherlock说。John简直能 _ **听出**_ Sherlock的眉毛挑起来了。臭不要脸的混球。

        “好吧，我猜你是挺诱人的，”John说，“只不过对我无效罢了。因为我不是同性恋。”随后他又点了点头，表示这个话题已尘埃落定。

        Sherlock只是轻轻笑了笑。鬼知道那是什么意思。

        一个月后他们抓了个通缉犯，是FBI通缉排行榜十大要犯之一，也在国际刑警组织的重犯名单上，一个 _ **被通缉的**_ 连环杀手。由于John将近一星期没去采购，公寓里没啥能吃的，他们就出去吃。发现一家不错的意式饭馆，点了香槟，还有热乎乎的巧克力酱蛋糕。他们满心欢喜的享受当下，回忆往昔，畅聊各种趣事，过的十分愉快。

        他们花了些时间闲庭信步，Sherlock依着John的心血来潮对人们进行分析。“那是个外科医生，你能从他的姿态看出来”；“那个男人正在欺骗他的妻子，看他的眼睛就知道了”；“那女人刚刚在战争中失去她的儿子，注意她提包上别着的徽章”。

        他们还顺路去了家面包店，享用甜点，尽管John明白那些卡路里会赶早不赶晚的缠上他的。

        事实上，直到他们站在公寓外，Sherlock胡乱摸索他的钥匙时，John才被顿悟所击中。

        “我的天哪，”他说，“Sherlock，我们刚刚作为两个彼此喜爱的人出门去找了些乐子！”

        “是啊，然后？”Sherlock边说边打开门。

        John却惊愕的冻在原地，“Sherlock，我们刚刚约会了！”

        “不，我们没有。”Sherlock说，把John拽过门槛，（至少）使他在肢体方面摆脱了冰冻状态。

        “可我们有！”John反驳道，依然处于震惊中。

        “我们怎么会呢？”Sherlock答道，猛的拽掉他的围巾——这个动作绝对没让John着迷。“你又不是同性恋。”

        “哦，”John说。他的世界开始恢复运转了。“我不是同性恋哦。”他对Sherlock说。

        “正如我们刚刚确认了的。”Sherlock说，然后就回他房间了。

 

        但自打那时起，John开始注意到一些事情：比如他和Sherlock总是站的比严格意义上的必要距离更近；比如他们为彼此买一些“在城外看到这个，就让我想起你来了，我只好把它拿下”的小物件；比如Sherlock比Sarah更了解他。而所有这一切都令他猛然发现自己似乎非常的…同性恋。还不仅仅是同性恋，而是对Sherlock有同性恋情结。

        “Sherlock，我是同性恋吗？”有天晚上他问Sherlock。无论如何，Sherlock不会错的。

        “不，当然不是。你自己不也在很多场合说过你不是同性恋吗？”Sherlock回答。

        “呃，是啊。可是…”接着他罗列了他掌握的那些证据：“我们彼此间总是站的比常规礼节要近；我们给对方买各种小玩意儿；我们闹家庭纠纷；而且整个世界都认为我们是--- _ **我是**_ \---同性恋。总不会是他们所有人都错了吧，会吗？”

        “然而他们通常都是错的，”Sherlock思量着，“我们是哥们，John。甚至可以说是 _ **最好的**_ 哥们。好哥们之间就是这样。你不是同性恋。”

        John依然有一点点疑虑。“你确定吗？因为那些证据可真他妈确凿啊。”

        Sherlock叹息着，“想想Sarah,”他指示道。John忠实的服从了。“现在想想她躺在你床上，没穿衣服，一丝不挂。你和她在一起，同样没穿衣服，什么都没穿。现在告诉我，你是同性恋吗？”

        John松了口气，调整了一下他的裤子。“我不是同性恋。”他微笑着说。

        几星期后，在他们追踪一个连环强奸犯的过程中，被迫陷入一种紧张局势。字面意义上的紧张局势。在一堵砖墙和一个废料箱之间。

        他们在等着那个强奸犯露面，他们紧密相贴，胸口碰触，腹股沟仅距毫厘。肾上腺素在血管中轰鸣着，他们不约而同露齿而笑，笑容近乎狂躁。

        John，正在…面临严峻挑战，他的视线难以抑制的落在Sherlock的嘴唇上。那双完美的、玫瑰色的唇瓣，适合撅起并且---他不会走到那一步的。简单来说，他就是好奇它们尝起来是什么滋味。

        所以他得查明真相。

        一分钟后当他喘得上气来时得出结论，它们尝起来就像Sherlock。

        “我依然不是同性恋”，他低语着强调，但他开始感到不能确定这是在试图说服谁了，他自己还是Sherlock呢？

        “当然不是。你只不过是操作了一项实验。”Sherlock耸耸肩同意道。

        John笑了，很高兴Sherlock能理解。“而你依然并不诱人，”他继续说道，感到无所畏惧，“我是指，对我来说。”

        Sherlock溢出一声轻笑，“我知道。”他说。

        John对于能够掌控自己的人生感到欣欣然。

 

        当然，Sherlock是与众不同的，John发现Sherlock的双唇会令人上瘾。他开始越来越频繁的亲吻那个侦探，试图更多的攫取那令人陶醉的滋味。

        “都怪你，”有天清晨在他用一个早安吻唤醒侦探后，对Sherlock指控道：“你的嘴唇干嘛那么让人上瘾呢？”

        Sherlock，当然啦，一如既往的通情达理，“那么我想我得改造它们一下了，使它们不那么令人上瘾。”

        “不！”John立马吼了出来，心急如焚，“你不能那么做！那就会跟让你没烟抽差不多，然而更糟。”

        “我设想，要是在办案中使你陷于戒断的无能为力与苦楚难当，就极其不便了。”过了一会Sherlock说道，“我想我的嘴唇将会保持原状的。”

        这想法令John心花怒放。

        但他不是同性恋。

        地球人都知道。

 

        那是一个月之后了，Sherlock从浴室溜达出来，除了一条毛巾低低的围在胯部之外什么也没穿。John正在博客上发布他们最新的案件时听到Sherlock的脚步声，他直觉的抬头看了一下。

        “哦，”他说，“哦。”

        “嗯？”Sherlock去泡茶的半道上随意瞥了John一眼，说：“我真心希望你不介意这个，衣服什么的今天似乎超级无聊。”

        “不，我毫不介意。”John说，继续他的博客大业。他徒劳无功的拖延了一个小时后放弃了，放任自己瞄向Sherlock。

        “你所有的部位尝起来都像你的嘴唇那样吗？”

        Sherlock从他恣意舒展的沙发上懒洋洋的看过来，“来查明真相。”他说。

        John付诸实践，巨细无遗。

        他认为Sherlock的其他部位品尝起来味道并不一致，但与Sherlock相关的总是那么独一无二、令人愉悦的 _ **Sherlock**_ ，所以他想他就不计较那么多啦。

 

        不幸的是，他敢说Sherlock的其他部位会像Sherlock的嘴唇一样令人上瘾的。

        “我不是同性恋，你知道的哈。”他若无其事的说，坚持着他的声明。这是对他的精确定义，真的。或者哪怕并不完全如此，至少大致如此。毕竟，如果他不是直男又能是什么呢？不许说啊。

        “而且你并不吸引人，对我来说。我确信你对其他人而言绝对是诱人的，比如姑娘们，或者同性恋男子。而我不是。我是说，不是同性恋。”

        “你一丁点都不觉得我吸引人吗？”Sherlock逗着他。 John琢磨了一下。Sherlock确实是个标致美好的尤物，任何人都有这个鉴赏力。再说了，对于一个能像Sherlock这样掌控着John的人，给他差评是要不得的。而且欣赏Sherlock的美貌又不会让他变成同性恋，是不？

        当然不会。因为他不是同性恋嘛。

        “好吧，可能是有一点点吸引人。”他承认道。

        Sherlock邪魅一笑。

        John模模糊糊的觉得不太对劲。

 

        一年后，承蒙英国对于民事伴侣关系的认可，并彻底无视了对于同性婚姻仪式的约束，他们在婚礼上互诉誓言。

        他们交换戒指，说出那些有魔力的词句，然后发现他们被一生一世的拴在一块儿啦。或者至少是直到他们其中一人死去为止。哪个先来算哪个。

        而John得出一个这世上其他人早在N年前就已经得出的结论。

        “你知道吗，Sherlock,”当Sherlock把他扔到他们的床上，用牙齿忙活的时候，他沉思着开口。

        由于满嘴是John的裤子，Sherlock仅仅哼了一声来回应。

        “我想我大概是有那么一点点同性恋的吧。”

        Sherlock笑得整个身子花枝乱颤。

 

Fin

 


End file.
